Lasting Love
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Remake... Sakuno and Ryoma will have to solve mysteries of their ancient past descendent for them to be together. Ryosaku, MomoAn
1. Memories

"Sakuno." I looked back and my long time best friend Ryoma Echizen was walking towards me. We have been best of friends since we were little! He just came back to Japan just the day before yesterday and had started attending Seishun High yesterday. Guess what, he's in my class, sitting right next to me!

"Ryoma-kun."

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going home." School had been over for the day and my club, which is home economics, had ended a few minutes ago.

"No you're not."

"Eh? Why can't I go home, Ryoma-kun?" I asked.

"You're coming with me to the tennis court." He said. Ever since he came back, he had been so demanding!

"Why do I have to go with you?" I asked again giving him questions to see if his reaction will change.

"Just come." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the tennis court. Although we have been friends for the longest time, I can't deny that I have feelings for him. I had wanted to tell him all throughout junior high, but I was scared that if I tell him, he would not return them and our friendship would stop, so it is an unrequited love.

* * *

When I first realized my feelings for him is when he came back to Japan at the age of 12. He was sitting in the train right across from me and I didn't even notice! There were some weird guys in front of me swinging their racket saying that this is how a western grip is.

They were swinging their racket so close to my face that I have to closed my eyes in fear that they'll hit me. He actually defended me by telling them to be quiet and telling them the right way to hold a western grip and eastern grip. I was so thankful that they stop their dangerous swinging.

I was so shocked that I almost missed my stop, but I didn't. I was standing next to a poll and looking at my watch because Obaa-chan, who had invited me to watch some tennis, is late!

I was kind of thankful that Obaa-chan was late because if she hadn't been late I wouldn't have talk to my savior, who came to ask me direction. The embarrassing part was that I gave him the wrong direction! I told him he has to go through the south gate, but really he has to go through the north gate! Mou..! Just thinking about it is even more embarrassing! Before he was out of site, I did get to know his name by reading his name on his bag… _'Echizen R'. _It did sound so familiar, but I don't know at that time where'd I heard this name.

I told myself that I have to find him and apologize since it was my entire fault! I did find him lying on the grassing with his cap covering his face, but the bag that has his name on it was what tells me that it was him. I apologized and offered to buy him a drink, but I didn't have any coins on me! Therefore, he had to pay for it! Did I tell you it was embarrassing? Will? It is! And those guys that were on the train talking about the western and eastern grip showed up behind us. I guessed on of the guys were upset that a kid had to teach him the right way to grip a tennis racket, so he swing his racket and almost hit him square in the face! Only one or two inches away, but he remained calm. The guy removed his racket from his face which was a relief, but to make things worse, he threw his empty can of ponta into a nearby trash can and said if they'll teach him some tennis! How worse can one event get?!

In the end, we went into an empty tennis court. I was in charge of holding onto his jacket. I was really scared since those mean guys were bigger than he is, but those fear changed into excitement as he played them all easily! Obaa-chan can just right on time when he was serving. He served passed that men old guy! Once that guy served, he purposely loosens his grip on his racket, which made his racket flying toward my savior! That was so mean! He was bleeding too! All that mean, nasty guy said was that he 'accidentally' lose his grip! Such a liar! Just thinking about it makes me so mad! Although, he did have his revenge by showing one of his move called the Twist Serve! It was so cool how he did it! That guy got scared. He did the twist serve couple of times, though I did felt sorry of that mean guy, but he deserved all of it.

Those mean guys lost, but was asking for another match, but Obaa-chan said that they all have no chance at all since my savior was left handed and he had been playing with his right hand all this time! Wow, that was such a shocker! Those guys ran away after he served once more. Obaa-chan approached him as I handed his jacket to him.

"Nice match."

"Hn." He replied.

"You remember him right?" Obaa-chan said to me.

I looked at him and he looked at me. We both have a confused look on our faces. "What do you mean? We just met at the train station."

"Huh? Did you two forget each other already?" Obaa-chan said.

"We know each other?"

Obaa-chan nodded. "I guess it wouldn't be a surprised since you two had been separated for at least six years."

"Obaa-chan, what are you talking about?"

Obaa-chan ignored me and said to the boy next to me. "How is your perverted father of yours?"

"Hn."

Obaa-chan pinched his cheek after getting that kind of response! "I asked you a question young man and don't think that I'll show you mercy just because you just returned to Japan."

"O-Obaa-chan, yamero!" I said.

Obaa-chan finally let go of his cheek, which was red. "You two wait for me at the gate. We're paying this boy's family a visit." She said and left.

I looked at Obaa-chan disappearing figure then looked at the boy next to me. I put a hand onto his redden cheek. "Gomen. Obaa-chan is always like that." He just' hn' me like he did with Obaa-chan, but I ignored it. I removed my hands from his cheek.

"Ano, your name is Echizen right?"

"Hn."

"Yoroshiku. I'm Ryuzaki."

"Familiar." I heard him said.

"Eh?"

"Your name sounds familiar."

"Your name also sounds familiar." I said.

"Let's go."

"Eh? Doko?"

"Your grandmother told us to wait for her at the gate." He said and I nodded.

Obaa-chan drove us to Echizen-kun's house. His house looked so familiar, but I couldn't pin point when I have seen it!

"Obaa-chan, how did you know where Echizen-kun lived?"

"Old friends." She replied. Obaa-chan got out of the car and press on the doorbell.

"Hai?" A lovely young woman opened to door.

"Long time no see." Obaa-chan said.

"Ryuzaki-baa-chan, nice to see you again!" She greeted. She then looked at me. "Kyaa! Saku-chan! It's been so long! Oh, how I miss you!"

I didn't even know who she was at the time; therefore, it was strange that she just suddenly hugged me.

"Please come in!" She said as she led me inside. Once inside, I saw a man in a black kimono reading a newspaper.

"Nanjiro!" Obaa-chan said angrily.

He looked back. "Yo, old hag."

Obaa-chan pounded his head with her fist and said, "I dare you to call me that again and you'll see who is an old hag."

Then another woman came out. "Are? Ryuzaki-san! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Rinko-san, it's great to see that you all are finally backed in Japan."

"Hai. Eh?" She looked at me like what the other lady did.

"Saku-chan?"

"H-hai!" I replied.

"I missed you so much." She said as she hugged me. Then pulled me away and looked at me. Her hands were on my shoulders as she examines my figure. "My, my, you have grown since I've last saw you."

"Ano… who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "I shouldn't be surprised. It's been years since we last saw each other."

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san, who are they?" Echizen-kun suddenly said. He was behind me the whole time.

"You're the same too?"

"He's the same." Obaa-chan said.

"Then I guess it's time. Please you two follow us into the living room." The lady said.

Echizen-kun and I sat together on the sofa as the four grown-ups looked at us.

"Do you know who he is?" Obaa-chan pointed to Echizen-kun.

"He's Echizen-kun, right? We met this morning in the train, so yeah I know him." I replied.

"That's not it."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Can you guys just spit it out?" Echizen-kun said. I'm guessing that he was irritated. I was too; they are making this so hard. Can't they just tell us who they all are and then we're done.

"No." They all said which made me jumped in surprised.

"Sakuno, you met him on the train, but do you know his full name?"

I shook my head. I just know that he is called Echizen.

"This lad's full name is Echizen Ryoma. Does that ring a bell?" The man in the black kimono said.

"Echizen Ryoma?" I looked at him. Why is name so familiar?

"Hai."

"Ne, Saku-chan, do you remember me?" The lady that opened the door for us asked. I shook my head in response. "I see."

"Ano… what are you names?" I asked.

The adults looked at each other.

The man said, "Saku-chan, you always called me Nanjiro-jii chan."

My eyes lit up in realization. "N-Nanjiro-jii chan?" Memories from long time ago rushed back into my mine. I looked at the two ladies in the room. "Rinko-baa chan, Nanako- nee san?"

"Yokata! Saku-chan you remember!" Nanjiro-jii chan exclaimed.

"Then this is," I looked at the boy beside me, "Ryoma-kun?"

The boy looked at me. I can tell he is confused.

"You're Ryoma-kun?" I asked.

He nodded. I was so happy. Ryoma-kun, my childhood friend! I was separated from him at such a young age that I almost forgot about him. I have to admit, I've missed him all throughout my entire life!

"I guess it's time for us adults to catch up on things. Saku-chan you can help Ryoma remember." Rinko- baa san said to me. I looked up at her and nodded.

Once they all left and the two of us were the only one in the living room he asked, "Ne, who exactly are you?"

"You don't remember me?" I asked.

"Like I said, who exactly are you?" He asked. The tone of his voice tells me that he was getting pissed.

"You used to call me Sakuno." I said. I gave him time to think about things. I can tell that he just remember as his eyes widen and he looked at me.

"You're Sakuno?" I nodded.

"Long time no see, ne?" I smiled as tear gathered in my eyes. "Ano… can I hug you?"

Instead of answering me and replying to my question, he hugged me instead. "I miss you."

"Same here!"

Looking back at that memory, we made a vow that where ever we are, we would never ever forget each other again!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's late but Merri Kurimasu minna-san! I hope you all have a jolly Christmas? Will as promise, this is Lasting Love remake reversion! I hope you guys like this as much as the last one! Thank you all for waiting! Please review and give me some feedback. Once again… ARIGATOU!**


	2. Shooters

"It's so hot!" Tomoka complained. It is hot, but it's not a surprise since it's the middle of July anyway. Tomoka and I were invited to see the regular having a practice matches. I woke up pretty early today and made everyone obentos. Tomoka and I went towards the big tree and sat under it. We were fascinated as they all practice. Some were pretty funny, especially when Inui-senpai showed them his vegetable juice. They all ran and started practicing. Tomoka was cheering for them as I sat watching them quietly trying to learn something from it. Suddenly, I saw a black car. A man in black suit came out of it I could really see his face that well since his sunglasses was in the way. He seems to be watching the match, then he looked over at Tomoka and I. It caught me by surprised. I tried not to look his way and focus on the match, but something about him bugs me.

That man hasn't left yet and it had already been ten minutes since he arrived, but instead of standing outside; he went back into this car. After 15 minutes, I looked at him again to check and see if he was still there. This time his attention wasn't focus on the game that the regulars are playing, he was looking at me. When our eyes locked, he grinned and pointed his right thumb towards his neck and slowly moved it across. He evilly grinned as he drove away.

That was really scary. I was relief that he was gone, but I was confused as to why he did that with his thumb. Did he want to kill me? If he did, shouldn't he be watching me instead of the game? What did he want? All sorts of questions were filled in my mind as I didn't hear Tomoka called me telling me that practice was over.

"Gomen, Tomoka. I was thinking of something." I apologized.

"You didn't pay attention to their match?"

"I-I did!" I protested. It wasn't a lie. I did pay attention to their match it was just my mind was thinking about that weird man.

"Whatever. Come on, we need to set up." Tomoka said. Tomoka had also prepared lunches for everyone. While the regulars are putting their things away, Tomoka and I went to the nearest long bench tables and set up. I set the spreadsheets while Tomoka take out the food. I after we finished, I noticed that we didn't bring any drinks. I told Tomoka, who was going to call on the regulars, that I'm going to buy some drinks.

The vending machine wasn't that far from the tennis courts. I inserted some coins in. I bought just enough drinks for everyone and myself, but as I was going to go back, the same black car came by. This time, the window was wide open. The same man held out a gun and started shooting at me. I screamed dodging out of the way and stumbling onto the ground. I realized that I just scrapped myself. Not only that I twisted my ankle. I look up; the man was preparing the pull the trigger once again. I quickly dodged out of the way, but I wasn't quickly enough as the bullets landed onto my right shoulder, my thigh and my right arm. I whimpered as the pain quickly came. As the man, once again began to pull the triggered, someone shouted my name. The man quickly drove away. I screamed as the pain full registered into my mind. _I was _lying on the ground. As the man quickly drove away my grandmother held me and order someone to call the ambulance. It was all I heard before passing out.

* * *

I woke up with lights blinding my eyes. I felt someone holding onto my hand. I looked towards my right and look at the person holding my hand. It was Ryoma. He was sleeping and it seems he's the only one here at the moment. I tried to get up, but my body feels numb.

"Ryuzaki." I looked at the person who just called my name.

"G-gomen. I didn't mean to wake you up." My voice was hoarse and was weak.

"Daijoubu?" His voice was full of concern. It made me happy that he actually cares.

"W-what happen?" I asked.

"You were shot." He replied. That's right. I remember a man looking at the regulars. He disappeared for a moment and then when I was going to get drinks he came back and starting shooting me.

"Why did I get shot? Did I do something wrong?" I asked full of curiosity.

"That's what we want to know." He replied. I nodded. Wanting to get up I struggled, but with the help of Ryoma, he gently help me sit up.

"Where is everyone?"

"They all are at the police station helping the police investigate this." He replied. "You were out for three days."

That surprised me. "T-three days!" He only nodded. I feel guilty. They were supposed to be training, but they all took their time and help me.

"I'll go call the doctor."

* * *

I was release after 2 week. The doctor had said that my injury wasn't serious, but I took quite a shock from the surprise attack that I should be careful. The regulars along with Tomoka and the Ichinen Trios came to pick me up. Obaa-chan drove us to the Ryuzaki Residence and led all of us inside. We sat in the living room while Tomoka and Obaa-chan went to brew some tea. I want to help them, but they all forced me to sit and not moved because my body is still healing.

"Sakuno, tell us what happen. Who were those men that shot you?" Tomoka asked as she set a cup of tea in front of Inui-senpai and Momo-senpai.

I took a sip from my tea cup and replied, "I don't know who they are, but I saw them watching us."

"I notice that too." Inui-senpai said. I nodded.

"Those guys seem pretty familiar." Obaa-chan said.

"Eh? You know them Coach?" Kikumaru-senpai asked.

"I won't be certain until I confirm it. Sakuno, do you remember what were they wearing?" Obaa-chan asked.

"I-I don't remember." I said.

"They're wearing black, navy suit. They have a mark tied onto their white color." Inui-senpai said.

"Senpai, what were they?" Kaidou asked.

"They were mark of a golden swan and a silver sword." Inui-senpai replied.

"As I thought." Obaa-chan said. "Wait here. I'm going to make a call."

"Sakuno, you said the man was watching us? Who were they watching?" Tomoka asked.

"Um… if I can remember, he was watching the regulars played, yeah, he was watching the regulars then he started looking towards our direction. At me." I replied remember one of him smirking at me. I shivered at the thought.

"Okay, everyone we need to wait for some people to arrive before we start talking." Obaa-chan said coming back.

"Who did you call and who is coming?" Kawamura asked.

"You'll know when they get here." She replied. We waited for a couple of minutes before we heard knocking at the door. "I'll go get it. Nobody move and make a sound." Nobody dares to make a sound as Obaa-chan went to open the door. She came back with Ryoma-kun's parents?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I've been very busy all of sudden. Haven't even find time to type! I'm also finished with the next chapter of Jealous Consequence, but I haven't got the time to type it up, but I promise that I will update it very soon. I know that I'm very, very late, but Happy Valentine! I know that this doesn't make up for being late, but it's the best I can do as of right now. I hope you would love this story as much as I do and review it for me. Thanks…**

**Next up: Why did Ryoma's parents come to the Ryuzaki Residence? Why did Sakuno get shot and who were the man that shot her? Find out next time on Lasting Love…**


	3. Mysteries

"I see you're stilling as good as always, old hag." Nanjiro-jii chan said as he walked in. Obaa-chan pounded him after he said it.

"What are they doing here?" Ryoma asked pointing to his parents. I carefully stood up and greeted them. As I bowed my wounded right arm that has been bandage opened.

"Sakuno! Don't stand!" Tomoka said as she came to my aid. "Somebody get me some anti-septic and some bandages!" She helped me sat back down as Nanako- nee san and Rinko- baa chan came towards me. Obaa-chan came back with the bandage and some alcohol. She handed it to Rinko-baa chan as she re bandage my wounded right arm.

"Ryuzaki-baa san, is this about what happen with Saku-chan?" Nanako- nee san asked. Obaa chan nodded in response.

"Shall we get started then?" Nanjiro-jii chan said as he sat down next to Ryoma-kun, who is glaring at him. "Did you all figure out why Saku-chan was shot?" Ryoma-kun and I looked at the regulars and Obaa-chan. It seems that he wasn't informed like I was.

"We don't have enough evidence why they shot Ryuzaki-chan," Tezuka-senpai replied, "but I did find out that they were not only staring at Ryuzaki-chan."

"What?!" We all were surprised. It seems that Obaa-chan, Nanjiro-jii san, Rinko-baa san, and Nanako-nee san weren't surprise.

"Who were they staring at other than Ryuzaki-chan, Tezuka-bouchou?" Kaidou-senpai asked for us.

"Echizen." Inui-senpai replied in place of Tezuka-senpai. They were looking at Ryoma-kun? There's no way that they are also targeting Ryoma-kun too. I won't let that happens. I rather die than have Ryoma-kun get into the same predicament as me.

"Tezuka-senpai, I-Inui-senpai, how did you know that they were also staring at Ryoma-kun?" I asked curious to know.

"The day that you were shot, we came into your aid, when they saw us they quickly drove away, but before they completely disappear, they were looking at Echizen." Tezuka-senpai replied calmly much to our displeasure.

"Why are you just mentioning it now?" Fuji-senpai asked.

"If they wanted to make a move on Echizen, they would've done it tons of time since he's mostly alone playing tennis." Momo- senpai said. "So his life is not endangering as of right now." I understand. Because of his quick reflexes, he could've dodged those bullets without a second thought. He would've have escape uninjured…unlike me.

"Why now? They have lots of chances, but why are they just making their moves now?" Oishi-senpai asked.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything?" Tomoka pointed out the adults that were listening in on the conversation seriously. "Is there something you guys are hiding from us?"

"Obaa-chan?" I looked Obaa-chan worriedly.

"There are some things that we need to confirm first." Obaa-chan said. She then went into the other room and got out a wig. "Tomoka-chan, will you be willing to disguise yourself as Sakuno until we get more information?"

My eyes widen. There is no way I'm letting my best friend into such risk. "Obaa-chan, no!"

"Sakuno." I looked at Tomo-chan with teary eyes that are threatening to fall.

"I don't want anyone to get injure because of me. If I really am endanger then please let me just face it alone. I don't want to lose anyone." I cried.

"Sakuno-chan, don't worry. No one will be able to land a hand on me." Tomoka said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Demo…" I couldn't bear to see her risk her life for me.

"Remember what my family is." Tomoka smiled.

"Y-your family is a high trained official." I replied.

Tomoka nodded. "See this as my first mission."

"Don't worry, nothing will hit her. Regulars, please be on your guard." Obaa-chan said. They all nodded.

"While Osakada-san is going as Saku-chan. Saku-chan you are going in as a new student." Nanako said.

I looked at Nanako-nee san as she pulled out two wigs. One is very long with brown, straight hair, while the other is a smaller with wig reddish-brown color.

"Ryoma, you are also going to disguise yourself too and transfer in as well." Rinko-baa san said.

"What?!" We were all shock. Ryoma-kun isn't the one endanger, but why does he have to disguise himself?

"We don't have time to explain for you all to understand." Nanjiro-jii san said. "Saku-chan, Osakada-san, follow Nanako and Rinko to get dress."

We did as we were told. I'm sure Ryoma-kun has a lot of questions to ask his parents and so do I. Like how did they all think of this so fast and how did they get all this wigs? A lot of things were going through my mind right now as Rinko-baa san applied light make up on me before she put on the wig.

"Saku-chan, please tell me where your school uniform is so that I can get it." Rinko-baa san said.

"It's in my closet." I replied. Rinko-baa san smiled as she went to get my school uniform. With the help of Rinko-baa san, I got dress and waited for she went to help Tomoka out with her disguise.

She came back 5 minutes later. She told me to stand and turn. She nodded. Rinko-baa chan told me to look at myself in the mirror. I look different. Way different. I didn't even know who I am after the makeover.

"Let's go and see Osakada-san's makeover." I nodded excitedly as we went. Nanako-nee san and Tomoka were in front of the mirror when we walk in.

"How do I look?" Tomoka asked.

I stared at her in surprise. I was speechless. She looked exactly like me. "S-sugoi!"

"Let's go down shall we. I'm sure Ryuzaki-sensei is done with Ryoma's makeover as well." Nanako-nee san said.

We transcended down the stairs where senpai-tachi were waiting along with Nanjiro-jii san. Ryoma-kun was already waiting with his new wig. The only thing different was his eye color. It seems that Obaa-chan hadn't put color contact onto his eyes yet but all in all he looks amazing.

"Saku-chan, why haven't you changed?" Nanjiro-jii san asked looking at Tomoka credulously. We giggled.

"It's me Echizen-san." Tomoka said.

"T-that's Osakada-san?" Momoshiro-senpai asked in disbelief. "Wow."

"That means this must be Ochibiko nya?" Eiji-senpai asked.

"That's right."

"Saku-chan, you look fabulous." Fuji-senpai said.

"A-arigatou." I said shyly.

"You look great Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squeal in delight.

"Che."

"This is what you guys are going to be disguise in." Obaa-chan said. "Ryoma, you will be transferring in first."

"If Echizen is transferring as a new student, then where will…" Before Momo-senpai finished, Obaa-chan interrupted him.

"We're going to lie that Ryoma is going back to America because of a special event." Obaa-chan said.

"That makes sense." Momo-senpai. "Then what about Osakada-san and Ryuzaki-chan?"

"We're also going to lie about that too. Osakada-san, we're going to lie that you are going with your family on a special training. I'm sure the principle will understand. As for Saku-chan, since she's injured, she needs to stay home and regenerate her strength." Nanako-nee san replied.

We all nodded. It makes sense, but what am I going to do? I'm still healing. I can't go to school with these bandages.

"Like I was saying, Echizen will be transferring first in the name of Enomoto Ryu. After a month, Osakada-san will transfer under the name of Oonishi Tomomi." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Saku-chan, you will transfer, after your wounds are all heal." Nanajiro-jiisan said. "I'm sure it won't take more than a month for those wounds to heal."

"Regulars, please be on your guard. Right now, you all are the best people they can take as hostage to acquire information." Rinko-baasan said.

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been able to update for so long! I want to update something since it's been so long since I did any updates. So here it is! I thank you all for being patient with me. I'm really stuck on ideas, but I will try to update my stories as soon as possible. So how do you like the disguised names of Ryoma and Tomoka? Notice how the first letter of their first name and last name are the same? I tried to name the name as close as possible or have the same meanings. Sakuno's disguised name will be revealed in the next chapter.  
**

**I hope you all will stay tune to see how their disguise will work. I have answered 1 out of 3 questions on the previous chapter. I hope you all will continue to be here with me and find out the answers to the remaining two. **

**Next up: Ryoma and Tomoka had successfully got accepted to Seishun Gakuen. Sakuno had also gotten accepted to the school a month later after Tomoka got in, but things get a bit strange as men in black suit started to patrol the gates of Seishun Gakuen. **


End file.
